


Painted Ray

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser wants to paint on Ray's skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Ray

Fraser sat on Ray's desk chair. Ray's desk was covered with papers, folders and old takeout menus. A thick layer of dust covered the inside of a coffee mug. As much as Fraser chastised Ray for his messes it actually personified Ray's mind; it might be disorganized but it worked for Ray. It still amazed Fraser how Ray's thoughts could jump from one thing to another to a third seemingly unrelated thought. 

The police station was a hive of activity, except for Dief who was asleep under Ray's desk, but all Fraser was listening for was Ray's distinctive voice. Ray's Chicago lit certainly did carry above most noise.

As much as Fraser enjoyed Ray's voice, he preferred Ray eyes; they were as blue as a spring sky, but more than that they were very expressive. They would turn dark when Ray was angry and they would sparkle when he laughed. The first time they kissed Ray's eyes had been so bright and clear and Fraser was reminded of a mountain fed stream. He now knew why so many of Turnbull's romance novels went on and on about the leading man's eyes.

If Ray was a leading man in a romance novel Fraser was certain his eyes would be described as lipid pools of azure. Or some prose as equally purple.

Frannie dropped several files on Ray's desk and startled Fraser out of his thoughts about Ray's eyes.He noticed a butterfly painted on her cheek. He tried not to stare, his Grandmother said it was unbecoming of a Fraser, but he couldn't help himself. The butterfly's wings were purple and it's green body curled across Frannie's cheek. Curving antennas sprouted from it's head.

'Hey, Fraser. Do you need something?' Frannie asked.

'Not as such. I was just admiring the butterfly on your cheek. It's very fetching.'

Frannie blushed. 'Thanks. My niece got some face paint for her birthday and wanted to test them on me.'

'Ah I see.'

'Yeah. I love those kids. You ever think about having kids?' Frannie said hopefully.

Fraser was about to answer when he heard Ray.

'Hey Fraser!' Ray yelled from across the room.

'See you later,' Frannie said. As she walked away Dief followed. She not not be blond, but Dief seemed equally infatuated with her.

Ray came up to Fraser and grinned as he snatched Fraser hat off the desk and put it on his head. Fraser felt himself try not to smile, it might not have been proper procedure for a non-Mountie to wear the hat but Fraser could never say no to Ray. 

'Ready to go?' Ray said.

'Of course.' Fraser stood up and they walked out of the station. Ray was standing close and his body heat soaked through Fraser's uniform.

'Frannie bothering you.'

'Of course not.' 

'Greatness. Let's get at her.'

Later that night Fraser arrived at The Consulate and walked into his office/bedroom. He turned on his lamp and yellow light illuminated cardboard boxes stacked high. When Fraser felt homesick he would imagine he was surrounded by trees instead of boxes. Now however there were other things on his mind.

He removed his hat and uniform as he thought about face paint. He imagined Ray in yellows, reds and orange like a setting sun.

After he was wearing nothing but his long johns he unrolled his bed roll and laid down. As he fell asleep his mind was full of colors on Ray's skin.

Several days later Fraser was in Ray's apartment sitting on Ray's couch. Sometimes they would kiss on that couch, because Ray was undercover they had to kiss behind closed doors, but now Ray seemed more interested in the basketball game on television. He jumped up and punched the air.

'Did you see that?! Did you?!'

'Of course.' Fraser felt himself grin. Ray's excitement was contagious. 

Ray settled back against the couch and Fraser couldn't help but stare at Ray in profile. He imagined Ray's skin as blue as his eyes. His cheeks would look fetching in light pink.

'You okay, Benton?' Ray said as he turned his head.

'Oh yes... It's just I keep thinking about painting you.'

Ray's eyes went wide. 'Painting huh. You wanna paint my picture.'

'Oh no. I was thinking more along the lines of painting on your skin.'

Ray smirked. 'Really? That's pretty kinky. I like it.'

'You would let me paint you?'

'Sure. Sure. You wanna paint me naked?'

He hadn't thought about painting Ray while he was naked, but now it was all he could think about. The intimacy of the purposed situation made his cheeks heat up.

Ray wanted to be painted as soon as possible, but Fraser had to prepare first. He might fantasise about painting Ray but he hadn't forgotten the five Ps. That was why a day later he was he was in the adult novelty shop. 

He should have felt embarrassed by the display of sexuality all around him, but he was a man on a mission. He passed a row of synthetic penises in various shapes and colors and found the body paints stacked on selves at the back of the shop.

He stood in front of the body paint display and was trying to decide what colors to buy. There were more colors and types of paints than he had ever imagined.

'May I help you?' 

Fraser turned around and was met by a man with a blue Mohawk. His name-tag said 'My name is Steve. How may I help you?'

'Perhaps you could help me. I'm trying to decide on which colors of body paint I should buy. I fear this is all alien to me.'

'Ah, gotcha.' Steve picked up a black box with a rainbow on it. 'I recommend the Ultra Color twelve-pack. It has a nice bunch of colors and doesn't flake off when it dries.'

'That sounds wonderful. I think I'd like the twelve-pack.'

'Sounds good. Anything else you want?'

Fraser was about to answer no when his eyes spied a brown tube. He picked it up and read the name. A grin spread across his face, he had found something to surprise Ray with.

That night Fraser went to Ray's apartment with a bag full of body paint and his surprise. When Ray saw the bag he grinned.

'You really want to paint me, huh?'

'If you don't mind.'

'Nah. It might be fun. Where do you want me?'

'Could you lay down on your bed?'

Ray laughed. 'If you wanted to get me in bed you just had to ask.'

Fraser and Ray walked to Ray's bedroom. Fraser stood in the doorway and took in Ray's bedroom. The walls were a light blue and the floor was wooden. Clothing lay in piles around the room, but what was most surprising was Ray's bed. It was at least a king size with several pillows and blankets piled on it.

'Want me naked?' Ray said.

'Yes, please.'

'Okay. Okay. Hope you like what you see.' Ray said as he pulled his shirt up over his head.

Fraser was confused. 'Why wouldn't I like you naked?'

Ray shrugged. 'I'm skinny and you might not like skinny guys. What kinda guy do you like.'

'I like you.' It was the truth. He had never been attracted to a man before Ray, but with Ray all things were possible.

'Oh. That's good because I like you too.'

Fraser stared at Ray's bare chest. He might be thin, but Fraser couldn't stop staring. He had seen Ray in various states of undress before, but now it felt diffrent.

Ray's chest was tan with pink nipples, his arms were long and lean. Fraser wanted nothing more than to touch Ray's skin but there would be plenty of time for that. Right now he just wanted to see Ray completely bare.

Ray popped the button on his jeans and slid them down his thighs. He wasn't wearing any underwear and his cock was half-hard. His cock was long and the head was deep red. 

'How you want me?' Ray asked and startled Fraser out of his ogling.

'Lay on the bed, please.'

Ray adjusted the pillows on the bed and laid down on his back, one arm rested under his head. 

Fraser moved close and opened his bag of paints. He opened the box and removed each tube of paint lining them up on Ray's end table. He left his surprise for Ray in the bag. 

He leaned over Ray and started painting. He moved his brush until Ray's face was blue. With the blue skin and blond spiky hair Ray looked like a faerie. Pink paint covered his cheeks and then Fraser painted a yellow stripe down Ray's neck.

He moved down to Ray's nipples and painted each one red. 

Ray laughed. 'That tickles.'

Fraser swiped his brush over Ray's nipple again just to hear that laugh.

Moving over to Ray's tattoo, he painted the outside of it purple.

Using red he painted a thick line down Ray's chest to his navel. He stepped back to look at Ray.

'You done?' Ray asked as he looked down and his red stomach.

'Not quite. I have a surprise for you.'

'Cool.'

Fraser opened the bag by his feet and brought out his surprise.

'You're surprise is a tube of brown paint?'

'Of course not. It's chocolate paint. I was hoping I could perform fellatio on you.'

Ray brow knit in confusion. 'Fellatio? What's that? Some kind of weird Canadian sport.'

'Oh, dear. Fellatio is where I would take your penis into my mouth and manipulate it until you ejaculate.'

Ray grinned. 'You wanna give me a blow job? Why didn't you say so? Go for it.'

Fraser grinned and he held up Ray's cock and painted a strip of chocolate paint on its underside. He licked the chocolate and the sweet taste mixed with the taste of Ray's skin. Fraser had never really like the taste of chocolate, or most candies for that matter, but the taste of Ray's skin made his mouth water.

He took the head of Ray's cock in his mouth and Ray hissed as Fraser started to suck. He moved up and down the length of Ray's cock. He moved back up Ray's cock until only the head was in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head.

'Fuck... I'm gonna... I'm gonna,' was all the warning Fraser received before his mouth was filled with Ray's come. The taste was salty and not at all unpleasant. Fraser swallowed the come and released Ray's now soft cock.

'Fuck that was good. Let me guess you've never done that before.'

'How did you know?' Fraser asked as he stood up.

'Lucky guess. You're good at everything.'

'I wouldn't say everything. I still have difficulty driving your car.'

'Yeah, don't remind me. Well I can't promise I'll be good at giving you a blow job. I can give you a good hand job. You want one?'

'Of course! Perhaps we could work up to fellatio.'

'Deal. Now get over here.' Ray reached for Fraser and Fraser couldn't resist joining Ray on the bed. 

The next day Fraser was again at Ray's desk. Ray walked up to his desk and Fraser felt himself blush when he saw the yellow stripe still on Ray's neck. Ray had promised to paint Fraser that night.


End file.
